What Should And Should Not Exist
by thebumdowntheroad
Summary: Even after a war with the Reapers in one world and the defeat of Grima in another, the threat of Reapers in a world not of their own has Commander John Shepard summoned to assist the Shepards. Though the difficult part might not be the enemy, but the strange conditions and people of the worlds themselves.


**Author's Note: General SPOILERS for Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening and the Mass Effect series. Basically, this story assumes you've at least played through all of the games to their entirety, read the endings and/or scripts on a wikia somewhere, or watched one play-through or more.  
**

* * *

"...Awaken, Outrealm warrior."

John Shepard's eyes shot open. The next moment, he clutched the side of his head. His brain felt as if it were being stabbed by one thousand needles. John clenched his teeth, his splitting headache relieved by the slight expansion of the sides of his head.

"Fear not. You are simply fatigued from whence you came."

The spot where the commander felt his headache was relieved further by a warm sensation, like sunshine had shined on him. In seconds, the headache subsided. Groaning a bit, John shook his head.

"The Reapers..." John sat up, beginning to stand, "What happened? Where am I?"

As he hunched over to regain his sense of balance, he saw his surroundings were nothing but a bluish aurora. In front of him was a transparent being of some sort.

"I have summoned you to the Outrealms." Naga spoke. "We are in a place between worlds, primarily sought to be the link between worlds similar to each other."

"Outrealms...? Worlds? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Naga. I seek the assistance of someone who may know of the evil that has befallen our land. Thus, by summoning you here, I feel that both of our concerns are shared."

"I can't stay here." John took an unbalanced step forward. "I have to know what's happened to everyone."

"As I have said, you need not be afraid. I could but only briefly glimpse upon the world from whence you came. However, from what I have observed, the task that you have burdened yourself with appears to have been completed."

"Are you saying that we won? And I'm just supposed to believe you?" The last question had a hint of skepticism in it.

"It is not my intention to deceive you. Nor am I a being you may be familiar with." said Naga. "If you are to disregard my testimony, I can do nothing to stop you. I only wish to beseech of you a task of utmost importance."

John looked around at his surroundings. "Doesn't seem like I'd be able to find a way out myself." He turned back to Naga. "But why do you need my help? What's going on?"

Naga closed her eyes for a moment before staring past the commander.

"I understand not why it has come to be. However, I sensed that a link was formed that has disrupted the order of our realms. It is through this space of the Outrealms that the evil of your world has intruded upon my own."

"Evil? Are you saying that there are Reapers that are still alive?"

"If that is what you name them, likely so."

John grit his teeth and turned away. "How could that be? They were all supposed to have been destroyed..."

"As I mentioned, I know not how it came to be."

John stared at Naga again. "So why me? How did you summon me?"

"You are the first human I had laid eyes upon. In the moments I observed you, you had sacrificed yourself for a cause much greater than one man can bear alone. And yet, you were able to cling to life. I deemed it necessary to ensure your safety as you were severely injured. As for your summoning, the act of observing you means I can summon you here at will.

"And now we stand here, where I ask you to assist the warriors of a world unlike that of your own." Naga continued. "For just as you had completed your task, the heroes of this world had done the same. Soon after, however, came the evil you call Reapers."

"If there are still Reapers out there, even if it isn't the same world, then they're still a threat." John motioned with his hand, cutting the air. "All they care about is harvesting the lives of every species and repeating that cycle every time intelligent life rises up again. If this place acts as a bridge between your world and mine, there's no doubt they'll come back. We have to stop them."

"Indeed so." Naga nodded once. "Then pray, do I have your word that you will help the heroes of this time?"

"Anyone fighting Reapers is an ally, and I'll need all the help I can get. Can you tell me anything about your situation? How you're fighting? Can I get in contact with my crew?"

"Though I would be grateful to empower you with your own allies, I am afraid I cannot do so. Granted a link exists between your world and mine, it appears I must be able to view your world-and therefore your allies-to summon them."

"I can see how that might be a problem."

"However, I can tell you that even your presence will be appreciated. The Reapers you fight against have influenced the remnants of evil in the world and endanger it once more. The brave warriors in my world are currently fighting against them. I fear, though, the true form of these Reapers is yet to appear."

"Wait," John thought for a moment, "Aren't you being attacked from space? What about your defense systems?"

"That is where you must play a part." replied Naga. "Our world is not the same as your own. Mankind is still limited to the earth. As for attacks, they are limited to the attacks of the Risen. The Risen are meant to be the undead. Yet, they act as though they have gained a life of their own. "

"Reapers are capable of controlling the species they harvest. If they come into contact with anything that moves, they can control it."

"So it seems." Naga began circling her hand, as if smoothing something into a wall. At the same time, the surroundings became brighter. "I can send you directly to those who are fighting the fiercest against the Reapers. Assist them, and may your combined efforts bring peace of mind to you and peace to the heroes' world."

"It'll be a bit difficult if I don't have the weapons to fight. Or allies to back me up."

"You'll find those of this world more than willing to aid you in your cause." Naga ceased her movements for a moment. "At the same time, this world is also different in its own regard. Nonetheless, you are also likely to meet those you may be familiar with. Perhaps it is that which does not seem to belong in the world that has allowed this..."

"'Those I may be'..." John repeated the words Naga had said. "Wait, does that mean people I know might be here?"

"I know not if they are ally or otherwise." Naga's head shifted downward. "Though there have been...movements of unknown entities as of late. I sense that they are not evil in origin. If they are people you know, then pray have them to assist you in this fight."

"Any ally of mine is an ally worth having." John checked himself for a moment, looking for weapons. John ran his hand over his opposite arm, activating the omni-tool on his right hand. Another press and a short motion of the arm, and the familiar whir of an omni-blade cut through the air. "You said something about your world being different. What did you mean by that?"

"Just as there are many different worlds in the Outrealms, the worlds that are accessible and similar to that of my own should bear similarities. Those who exist in one exist in another, though their conditions may vary. And yet, in the world I hail from, there are many differences that are not easily understandable. Perhaps it is this that is partly to blame for the existence of your Reapers in my world..."

"I see..." John laid a hand on his side to find an HWMP pistol on his belt. He pulled the gun out in front of him, inspecting it. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about thermal clips..."

Naga closed her eyes before light began to fill John's vision.

"Go, Outrealm warrior. I believe you can help put an end to the evil that threatens the peace of all."

John put the pistol back at waist before he was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

The next thing he knew, John was standing amidst a barren land. Visible were few plants and grass spots here and there, though the vast majority of the ground was littered with dirt, stones, and boulders. A sharp, piercing cry had John turning around.

"Look out!" Someone cried.

The commander drew his pistol and fired just as a blade swung down and struck whatever had been behind him. Whatever it was, it had received a bullet to the head before being cut in two. John took three cautionary steps back as he cocked his gun upward, facing the man who had yelled out.

"One of the soldiers Naga was talking about, I assume?"

Chrom stood back up, previously kneeling from the strike he had given to the Risen. He swept Falchion to his side, grip still firm on the handle.

"CHROM!"

"My lord!"

Chrom turned to acknowledge Robin and Frederick, the former of which panted as she swept a few of her long, black locks from her eyes. Robin recomposed herself. She was now at full height in an attempt to meet Chrom's eyes, just a few inches short of eye level.

"You realize you can't just run off like that, even if the battle was over." Robin glared. "I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but you shouldn't worry us like that."

"I concur." Frederick dismounted his horse. He then noticed the man behind Chrom. "Milord, who is this?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Chrom turned back to John. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander John Shepard." John holstered his gun. "I came here to help save you from Reapers."

"That's...an odd name." Chrom thought for a bit. ("Did he just call himself a Shepard?" Robin asked Frederick.) "Actually, you spoke of coming by way of Naga's power. Does that mean you know what has befallen the land?"

Shepard took notice of the expressions from the two people behind Chrom, who were giving rather cautious stares. "More or less. Though I'd be much more willing to share what I know once I know who you are."

"Sorry. I suppose if you haven't tried to cut me down by now, I should at least introduce myself. My name is Chrom. This is Robin," Chrom gestured a hand, "one of my tacticians."

"...Pleased to meet you." Robin bowed slightly. John gave a nod, softening Robin's stare somewhat.

Chrom motioned toward Frederick. "And this is Frederick, one of my best knights."

"As much as I would like to trust you," Frederick bowed as well, "I must admit I currently see no reason to."

"I understand your concern, Frederick," Chrom raised a hand to calm his lieutenant, "but this man appears to have been sent to us by Naga. At least, that's what you've implied."

"Anyone can claim whatever they so please if they have ulterior motives." Frederick lowered his head. "Milord, I must think as my logic allows."

John looked back at Chrom. "I understand the point. I tend not to judge others until I can see what they're made of. Or until they try to stab me in the back."

"Well, I assure you none of the Shepards will think of doing the sort to an ally." said Chrom.

"Uh...?"

"That's the name of our group." Robin stepped up to Chrom's side.

"Oh." Shepard blinked. "Guess that's a coincidence I'll have to live with, isn't it?"

"Ahem. Back to the matter at hand." Frederick cleared his throat. "I think it may be best for us to return if we wish to discuss any more about the situation. The rest await our return."

"Agreed." Chrom said before looking back at John. "Let us continue elsewhere. I believe it would only reasonable for you to see the group you'll be helping."

John nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So, Shepard, if you don't mind me calling you that." Chrom switched from listening mode to summarizing what he'd heard. "You were summoned from your world, the place where these Reapers first originated?"

"And the person you call Naga asked me to help. After seeing what this world looks like, I think that's for the best."

John looked around at those present. Almost every other Shepard was performing duties around the camp. Around the makeshift table of boxes, Chrom traded a glance at Robin and another similarly dressed figure.

"I suppose with your identity out of the way," Chrom took his hands off the table, "those present should formally introduce themselves to you."

John turned to the young male by Robin. He was just a bit taller than Robin, with brown hair that flowed diagonally to the left side of his head.

"I'm Mark, the other tactician of the Shepards." Mark nodded to John. "Sorry if Robin and Frederick acted a bit rude. Frederick is a loyal knight to Ylisse, and therefore has to protect Chrom at all costs. Robin, on the other hand, should've known better, what with how she and I entered the Shepards in the first place. Ha." He laughed as he cut a glance to the female tactician.

Robin scowled. "You would've done the same if you saw Chrom run off without a trace of a warning."

"I know, I know. I suppose it runs in the family, doesn't it Lucina?"

John simply crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as the young woman beside Mark coughed.

"My name is Lucina. In short, I am Chrom's daughter from the future." Lucina straightened herself and bowed. "If you would help us in our efforts against these...Reapers, were they? Your assistance would gladly be appreciated."

John glanced left over to Chrom. "This is a rather close-knit group you have here. Was the situation before this really that bad?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Chrom. "But no one here was brought against their own will. In fact, each and every one of the Shepards knows full well the risks involved, and is glad to fight for the future. For the sake of peace."

"But it doesn't seem like there are very many of you. I think I even saw children here."

"Ha ha ha," Robin chuckled, "Trust me, thinking like that as an enemy of ours would get you killed in a heartbeat."

"Actually, the youngest of us are those from the future." Lucina added. "Nearly half of the Shepards are the future children of parents who were part of the Shepards before they and I joined. Er, if that made any sense..."

"That's...confusing." Shepard scratched his head for a moment.

"Isn't it?" Chrom shook his head. "But every living being here, human or otherwise, is combat capable and important to our cause. We can't afford to lose even one Shepard."

"Well, I'm glad I'm joining such capable people then. My crew often complains about their lives being in danger three times a day. Heh heh heh."

Mark pushed himself off the table, raising from his previously hunched position. "Ha! Trust me, we try to keep that number low every encounter. And on that note, I'd like to request something from you, Commander."

"And that would be?" John asked.

All other eyes shifted to Mark.

"An open sparring match with Chrom."

"Mark!"  
"Mark?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Huh?"

Everyone besides Mark and John looked either somewhat or very appalled.  
"That sounds a bit sudden." said John.

"If we're going to request help from someone no one in this land knows about," Mark began to reason, "I think it'd be best for all of the Shepards to see what kind of help we're getting. It'd be good for both morale and the Commander's sake. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to take the opportunity to learn otherworldly techniques." Mark rubbed his chin in thought.

"I-In that case," Robin cut in, "what about Lucina or Frederick? You could even ask Priam or Walhart in that case!"

"Robin, I'm sure you realize just as much as I do the benefits of having Chrom face Commander Shepard." Mark replied. "And did you seriously consider Walhart and Priam? Are you that worried Chrom will lose?"

Robin's mouth shot agape. "I...I don't think...I understand, but...We just finished a battle! Will Chrom be alright?"

"It should be fine. It's not like it'll be a battle to the death. Right, Chrom?" Mark checked Chrom for an answer.

Chrom took a short step back, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. Then, he looked at the commander.

"I don't really have any issues. I'm rather intrigued myself to find out how strong...Shepard is." Chrom met John's eyes. "Unless Shepard has doubts?"

John looked amongst the group before shaking his head. "No. Actually, I'm also interested in what this world has to offer in military technique. If you'd do me the honor, I wouldn't mind sparring."

"Perfect." Mark clapped his hands together. "Then let's gather the Shepards for a moment. I'm sure even the most solitary of us will be just a bit curious. Lucina, Frederick, could you please call all of the Shepards to meet by the field out west?"

With varying replies and Chrom's affirmation, the two left the war tent along with Robin who decided to join them. Mark went over to the tent's entrance and waited for the remaining two.

"Chrom," Mark turned to Chrom after watching the three leave, "could you walk with the commander and me for a bit?"

"Is something the matter?" Chrom followed Mark. John did the same, and all three exited the tent into the sunlight.

"I think I'd ought to explain a concern I have if you're going to be joining us."

"If you're worried about me not caring about the safety of your soldiers ," John spoke, "you don't need to worry. Unless you're having internal problems?"

Already, there were stares from some of the Shepards who walked by or were performing some duty. Mark and Chrom exchanged short words with some. Mark returned his attention to John.

"No...well, yes, there are, but not anything serious. Besides that, though, I thought should explain the conditions-with Chrom's help-of some of us Shepards."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, I don't quite share these concerns. But it's something Mark is worried about." Chrom spoke for Mark. "What Mark means by 'conditions' is that he thinks there are things in this world that just aren't...normal, for lack of better words."

"I think Naga said something similar to that before I came." John tried to remember. "Something about...things that don't belong in the world. Whatever that means."

"I see. So Naga suspects something is amiss as well..." Mark pondered something.

John looked over to Chrom. "Is something wrong?"

"It's a concern that Mark has shared with me after some of our own experiences with the Outrealms." Chrom explained. "That is, there are some things in this world that are very different from other worlds like this one."

"This...sounds serious." John turned with the other two to a place where tents became scarce and a group of people was forming.

"I think it is." Mark said after thinking for a bit. "To give an example, we've seen or even been involved with worlds similar to this one. You could say that they're only slightly different. Except that, instead of Robin and me existing, only one of us did. Though the Robin and Mark that we met in the other worlds may have looked different, there was never an occurrence where there were two tacticians. And that's only one of several things I've noticed."

"Naga seemed to think that this may be the reason Reapers were able to come into this world." said John. "Though I don't quite understand what it all means."

"Indeed," Chrom and the other two walked in between some of the other Shepards who cleared a small path, "but perhaps we should save that worry for another day. A sparring match awaits."

John noticed the small group of people around him slowly increase in number, presumably to where all of the Shepards would be present. Some in the crowd whispered, while others called out to Chrom, Mark, or even to Robin who was exchanging words with a shorter, yet rather confident young blonde.

"Teach thinks he's the only one worthy to face Chrom to a close end, but let's see what this guy's got."  
"Is that so? Any sparring session you have with Chrom couldn't possibly be considered 'close'. Speaking of close...C-Could you not stand so suddenly close?!"  
"Captain Chrom! Do your best! Um, but wait, isn't that...?"  
"Whoa whoa! Look at that guy's armor! Could you imagine how hero-ly I'd look if I had cool looking armor like that?"  
"Indeed, a hardened traveler harkens only to legends which harbor the same passionate flame! Thus, fate brings two such stars together to shine a light brighter than fire itself!"  
"Grk...Being around this many people makes me want to hurl. But! If it means a chance I see Chrom squished like a worm in combat, who am I to complain?!"

"So," John stopped listening to the talk of the crowd, "how are we doing this?"

Mark, Chrom, and John were now next to Robin and Frederick.

"I did notice you used some kind of tool on the Risen earlier." Chrom pointed at the commander's pistol. "Could that be used safely...?"

"Unfortunately, any shot you'd take from this won't be pretty." John looked around at the crowd. "And from what I've seen, I don't think I'd be much of a match with a weapon I don't know how to use. Except this." John turned on his omni-tool, which then flashed into the omni-blade. The pincer-like weapon glowed a dangerous orange, familiar to John's eyes. "...Unless you want to go bare-handed?"

John guessed from the rouse of murmurs in the crowd that his omni-tool had been surprising to see.

Chrom pondered for a moment. "I suppose if that blade is deadly as it looks, a practice sword is out of the question. Though..."

At these words, Chrom unsheathed Falchion.

"Milord!" Frederick wanted to motion against his lord's intended course of action.

"Uh, Chrom?" Robin hesitated. "Using any other weapon, maybe. But Falchion? In a sparring match?"

Even Mark pondered to himself. However, Chrom simply turned to John.

"Falchion will never rust or dull. And by the looks of things," Chrom looked at the omni-blade, "Shepard's weapon seems like it would cut through steel with ease. For the sake of both practical sparring and safety, I believe this would be most efficient for our purpose."

Robin palmed her forehead while Frederick remained neutral.

"The omni-blade can't cut through everything, but it's nearly as hard as diamond if that's a point of reference." John lifted the omni-blade for the others to see. "Mine is built for soldiers like me who need a close-quarters combat weapon. When we're not shooting at the enemy."

Mark finished pondering. "But are you able to fight without your main weapon?"

John turned to Mark. "I don't know what you guys have fought in this world. But in my world, I've had to stick an omni-blade in everything from hordes of little spiders to monsters three times my size." John paused for a moment to see if he didn't forget anything. "Among other things."

Chrom looked over to Mark, Robin, and Frederick. "If Naga summoned Shepard, he must be well-versed in the art of war. I think this will be a lesson for all of us."

Frederick nodded. Robin shook her head and brought her fingers to her forehead again.

"Honestly. Men."

Mark laughed. "At least we'll get to see what the commander's capable of. So, shall we begin?"

Mark motioned at two spots opposite Frederick, and John and Chrom moved into position. The sun had begun to set, though the skies were still blue. There wouldn't be any excuses that either was tired at any rate, regardless of the fact that a battle had taken place not more than an hour ago. Chrom readied his stance, well ready for another fight. John kept his mind focused, aware that although many enemies he faced may have been monstrously strong, almost none were skilled or learned in the ways of combat.

"Ready." Frederick raised a hand.

Chrom and John had registered the knight's voice from the now near silence of the audience and the beating of their own hearts. They were ten paces apart, the distance closable in a second. At such a close proximity, the battle had already begun.

"Begin!"

Chrom rushed in just after Frederick had finished saying the word. John saw him perform a full turn, the sword swinging for his shoulder. The commander ducked, running a couple of steps before turning to Chrom and thrusting his omni-blade at Chrom's shoulder. At this, Chrom faced John just in time to block the blade, producing a clash at Falchion's fuller against fabricated silicon. John followed through with a shoulder tackle with his omni-tool arm. Before the commander's shoulder could connect, Chrom dashed back, then lunged forward with a stab at the side of John's stomach. In the middle of the shoulder tackle, John brandished the omni-blade to parry the stab. The result was Falchion's path missing its mark by an arm's width. Both men dashed past each other before quickly turning to face their opposition once more.

Chrom brought up his fighting stance once more, just as John put his arms up to do the same, omni-blade in front of his face.

To Frederick's sides, Robin and Mark glanced at each other. Lucina, to Mark's left, held her breath in concern for her father.

A second passed before John took the initiative. He took a step before leaping into the air, reeling his weapon arm back a bit before thrusting forward in quick succession. In response, Chrom stepped to his left and countered with an upward slash. John swung his omni-blade upward in the opposite direction. Another bright clash rang out as both of them completed their movements. Chrom continued and did a full turn, preparing a swipe at John's legs. John saw the downward motion of the sword and pulled his weapon arm back quickly. The commander jumped and thrust the omni-blade once more, aiming for the side of Chrom's chest. However, Chrom pulled Falchion up soon after John had gone over his attack, pulling the sword horizontally in front of him to block the thrust. This time, the clash of omni-blade on Falchion's blade caused Chrom to reel back, taking a few steps back to recover from the blow. Again, the two regained their focus.

"Though he doesn't seem as learned in the martial arts," Robin whispered to Mark, "the commander does seem to bode well surviving on his own."

"Experience is the best teacher." Mark was still in thought. "We know Chrom has much of it. However, I would guess that the commander has a lot as well."

They and the audience of Shepards watched on as the Chrom and John went on. Another round of attacking, dodging, and blocking passed before Chrom and John were staring at each other once more.

"...You are certainly skilled in combat." Chrom took a few breaths.

John shook his weapon arm a bit. "Same to you. Though to be honest, I'd still feel more comfortable with a gun."

A short moment of silence followed. Then, Chrom moved.

With a yell, Chrom cut downward at John. Blocking with the omni-blade, John watched as Chrom used the momentum from the attack to suddenly flip over his head. John quickly turned around before he blocked an upward slash, then a third one that came down vertically. The force of the third attack set John off balance. Chrom dashed forward again and finally thrust Falchion at John, who had stumbled onto one knee. Their final position was that of Chrom aiming Falchion just below John's throat, poised to step forward and deliver the final thrust. As for John, his omni-blade had fallen just above his knee, too far away to defend himself.

Chrom turned his head slightly to meet John's eyes. "You did pretty well. Huh...?"

Chrom glanced down. John was still kneeling on the ground with his left knee. However, Chrom noticed John was now aiming a pistol up towards Chrom's chest with his left hand. The holster at John's right side was empty. Not quite meeting Chrom's eyes, John turned slightly in Chrom's direction.

"You too."

At this final moment, Robin shot Mark a blank glance. Mark returned a shrug, then looked at Frederick. Frederick closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Milord."

"A draw...?" Lucina looked from Mark to Frederick. When Lucina looked at Robin, Robin shook her head.

"...No. Chrom...lost."

"What? But Father was poised to strike-"

"On the contrary." Frederick spoke. "The commander was slightly faster in pulling out his weapon. And though it was only slightly faster, granted this was a fight of blades, this was a practical victory on the commander's part."

"But realistically," Shepard slowly put his pistol away as Chrom began to sheathe Falchion, "you guys wouldn't have it be a one-on-one, would you?"

"Of course not." Mark walked up to the two along with Robin and Lucina. Robin patted down the dust kicked up onto Chrom's clothes while Lucina let out a relieved sigh.

Chrom reassured his daughter, then turned to John with a small smile.

"Welcome to the Shepards."

* * *

"Haaa...Chrom lost. But he was still dreamy. Haaaaaa..."  
"Ha! Sparring is sparring. But Gregor would like to touch this 'gun' Commander has. Looks very useful, eh?"  
"I relish at the thought of inspecting the commander's tools for future benefit. 'Twould be pragmatic to research such advancements. The future may not have been so grim otherwise... "  
"It was like, WHIJIM, and, VOOMTANG! I'd KILL to give up turning into a dragon and getting me some of those things! Ooh ooh, or maybe I could use them EVEN WHEN I'M A DRAGON?!"  
"Ugh, Mother...Don't you think you'd be too BIG to use something like that?"

"I haven't really talked with anyone yet," John sat down next to Chrom, "but from what I've heard and seen, you have a pretty colorful group of people here."

Chrom groaned, then chuckled to himself. "There are times when I get headaches because of it. But, everyone is a good person through and through. Well, maybe not a few." Chrom sighed suddenly. "But at least everyone fights for a good cause."

"That's good." John turned the stick in his hand, the potato on the end slowly cooking on the fire. The fire itself licked at the night's air, growing a little larger. "Back in my world, it was hard to get even two species to talk about peace with each other. My sister and I often had to work things out. Though we had different ways of going about it."

"You have a sister?" Chrom waved at Lissa, who invited herself next to the fire.

"Jane." John turned his potato again. "She's a bit of a renegade, though."

Pestered by Lissa on his right, Chrom glanced at Mark and Robin at a tent nearby, who were talking between themselves. He also waved at Lucina, who nodded and smiled back at her father. "Although, there's still some level of discrimination in this world. I'm fighting towards a world without it, however, so that all can live in peace."

"The important thing is that you're fighting for something." John's eyes peered into the fire. "That much is enough, especially when you're in a world where people lose the strength to."

"True. Someone has to for those who can't."

John pulled his potato out of the fire and took a bite. Apparently, whoever had been on duty to make food had simply prepared seasoned potatoes. Or that was what he had heard. He chewed three times, stopped, then chewed some more, although much more slowly. The commander swallowed.

"Although it IS strange that no one fights for cooking duty around here when you need it.**"**


End file.
